


Give You My Life

by Helia (caretta)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Boxer! Jason x Ballerino! Dick.Inspiration: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-tW0CkvdDI
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Dick múa như muốn ôm lấy cả khán phòng, cuốn phăng họ theo cơn xoáy của những cảm xúc chỉ có thể truyền tải bằng âm nhạc và ngôn ngữ cơ thể. Thế giới biến mất, muôn loài biến mất, chỉ có đèn pha sân khấu toả xuống, lung linh cháy rực, linh thiêng như chiếu rọi từ cổng thiên đường. Mỗi cú nhảy là sự sống, mỗi cử chỉ là tình yêu, một mảnh của sự vô hạn mà trong thẳm sâu con người đều khao khát. Một vũ công không còn chỗ cho cái tôi, một vũ công chỉ có sự cống hiến là đỉnh cao duy nhất. Phải vậy chăng? Vậy những đau đớn kia từ đâu mà có? Tại sao chỉ trên sân khấu, gã mới được nhìn thấy con người này của Dick? Một con người tưởng như không bị thế gian bó buộc, nhưng tan biến như sương khói ngay sau nốt nhạc cuối cùng?

Dick chống tay lên rìa sân khấu, đu người nhảy xuống chạy về phía gã, khăn lau quấn cổ tung lên cùng những giọt mồ hôi. Gã chậm rãi đứng lên, anh ta cũng dần nán bước chân. Khi chỉ còn cách vài mét, họ dừng lại nhìn nhau. Dick cười, nụ cười mà Jason muốn tin rằng chỉ một mình gã thấy. Nhưng đó chưa hoàn toàn là Dick, đúng không? Dick thật sự chỉ thuộc về ballet. Dick thật sự, thuộc về tất cả mọi người.

"Này, chàng đẹp trai," Dick gọi.

Jason thu gọn khoảng cách trong chớp mắt.

***

Gã không nghe thấy gì ngoài tiếng tim mình đập.

Trọng tài cầm tay gã xốc cao lên, khán đài vỡ tan trong ánh đèn flash chói loà. Một cơn ngứa rinh rích lần từ trán xuống sống mũi gã, đặc hơn mồ hôi, gã chớp mắt và bỗng chốc thế giới nhoà sắc đỏ. Gã căng mắt liếc quanh, lục lọi đám đông, nhưng viền đen mấp mé chụp lên mặt gã trước khi gã thấy thứ muốn tìm.

Jason tỉnh lại trong bệnh viện.

Dick ngồi bên giường, mặc hoodie của gã chùm bên ngoài quần áo tập. Mũi gã bị thuốc gây tê làm tắc tịt, nhưng gã đảm bảo cả hai thứ ấy hôi rình. Không sao hết. Gã ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay, hơi nhúc nhích cần cổ, dịch mông sang trái độ nửa milimet.

Ánh mắt Dick cho biết mặt gã lúc này trông rất đáng khinh. Jason càng cười nham nhở, trong phạm vi xương hàm bị rạn cho phép.

Thế nhưng Dick tháo giày trèo lên thật, sau khi đảm bảo cửa đã khoá và không em y tá nào sẽ xông vào đúng lúc họ bận việc quân cơ. Dick đẩy tay phải gã sang bên, nép người vào khoảng trống, sau đó kéo nó xuống sau lưng để gối đầu dễ hơn. Yên vị xong, anh ta bắt đầu liệt kê ra những chấn thương gã phải chịu để leo đến vòng tứ kết. Danh sách dài hơn Jason tưởng, đến mức một lúc sau, giọng Dick ngái ngủ dần, ngón tay cái lần xoa tròn dưới mép áo gã cũng từ từ chậm lại, rồi dừng hẳn. Mấy ngày luyện tập không nghỉ, lại thêm cả đêm trông coi gã. Jason khẽ cười dù vai nặng trịch, một mảng áo ngực ẩm ướt bởi hơi thở đều đặn và ngưa ngứa.

Gã khép mắt, cố nhấc cánh tay phải đến khi ấp được lòng bàn tay vào bờ mông gói trong quần bó của Dick.

Họ ngủ một mạch đến hừng đông.

***

Đây là trận cãi nhau to nhất từ lúc mới quen đến giờ.

Dick xách ba lô về nhà Wayne, đúng cái chỗ Jason thề sẽ không bao giờ đặt chân tới. Gã gọi điện cho Roy, hai thằng lăn lộn trong bia và pizza đến hết cuối tuần, sau đó thằng kia lịch sự khuyên gã nghiêm túc cân nhắc lại cuộc đời mình, nó còn phải về chăm bạn gái đây.

Như bình thường, Jason sẽ ném mình vào sân đấu. Tẩn nát mặt đối thủ là cách gã đã quen giải quyết mọi vấn đề. Thế nhưng lần này chính gã cũng phải thừa nhận đó không phải ý hay. Thứ nhất, gã vừa nằm viện hai tuần. Thứ hai, đối thủ của gã không có ai tên Bruce Wayne.

Vì vậy, tưởng tượng vẻ mặt của gã khi hai ngày sau, Bruce Wayne xuất hiện trước cửa nhà gã với một bên mắt thâm xì.

"Đây là quà của Dick," lão già gật đầu chỉ tay, thay cho lời chào hỏi.

Jason đấm nốt bên còn lại.

"Đấy là câu trả lời của tôi," gã nói, sập cửa.

***

Đêm hôm sau, gã bị đánh thức bởi một viên gạch bay xoảng qua cửa sổ. Nhìn thấy bóng người thò tay mở chốt, Jason rên một tiếng, chùm chăn lên đầu.

"Todd," thằng bé con nói.

"CẢ NHÀ MÀY THẦN KINH HẾT RỒI À?!" Gã bật dậy gào, mặc xác hàng xóm dộng tường binh binh. Nếu biết ngủ với con nuôi tỷ phú phiền phức thế này, gã thà cả đời ôm gà mái. "Thằng nhãi Drake gắn máy nghe trộm chưa xong, giờ lại đến mày!! Bảo anh ta tao thà chết cũng không về, thích thì cứ bú c*c lão già ấy cả đời đi!!"

Trong ánh sáng lờ mờ, Damian Wayne hơi cau mày, có vẻ khó hiểu vì gã tự dưng to tiếng hơn là vì nội dung trận rống. Chờ gã hết thở hồng hộc, thằng oắt điềm nhiên lôi ra một tờ giấy.

"Ta không hiểu ngươi vừa nói gì, cho đến sáng nay ta không ở lãnh thổ châu Mỹ. Song ta đoán chuyện có liên quan đến Grayson, nên nhân đó ta muốn nhắc ngươi rằng sau hai tuần nữa ta sẽ tròn mười sáu, đủ tuổi tự nguyện quan hệ theo luật pháp Mỹ. Khi đó ta sẽ chính thức khiêu chiến quyền sở hữu của ngươi với Grayson -- vốn thuộc về ta với tư cách người thừa kế gia sản nhà Wayne. Ta sẽ không từ bất kì thủ đoạn nào, hãy coi đây là lời cảnh báo."

Nói xong, thằng bé lùi một bước và, như phim, biến mất trong bóng tối.

Jason bóp trán. Đù mẹ bia, gã cần vodka.

***

Cuối cùng, Dick lại chủ động làm hoà với gã.

Cụ thể hơn, một sáng gã vừa ngáp vừa dụi mắt đi vào bếp, và anh ta đứng đó, tựa bên mép bàn ăn, không mặc gì ngoài chiếc áo choàng gã mặc hôm đánh thắng Black Mask.

"Tôi xin lỗi, Jay," Dick thành khẩn nói, chân hơi tách ra, ngón tay vuốt chầm chậm ngược lên đùi. "Tôi không nên ép cậu làm điều cậu không muốn..."

Bữa sáng bị lùi đến một giờ đêm.

***

Theo lời Roy, một thằng không hề có bằng cấp tâm lý, Jason là ví dụ điển hình của một tuổi thơ thiếu thốn tình cảm dẫn đến khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn trong tình yêu.

"Nếu... t' bé đến ln... m' khng có đồ chơi," Roy nói, rít một hơi từ ống thuốc mù mịt khói, "th' khi có... m' nhìn khắp nơi đều l' địch. Địch sẽ cớp Đick của m-- ahihi, dick..."

Jason bình tĩnh lật một trang Tennyson, giọng hơi nghèn nghẹt do mũi bịt bằng kẹp dây phơi.

"Thứ cho tao không nghe lời một thằng hút cần tháng hai mươi lần."

"......" Roy đã quá phê để phản đối.

"Hơn nữa," Jason rút từ túi áo một chồng thiệp, "tao không điên nếu thật sự có người thách đấu tao để giành Dick -- mười hai trận từ mai đến hết tuần sau."

***

Thật ra Jason khá thích ý tưởng đó về mặt lý thuyết. "Mười hai Kì công của Hercutodd", một thiên tình sử hoành tráng, bi hùng, đẫm lệ mà tội phạm sẽ truyền tai nhau ở các trại cải tạo trên khắp quốc gia. Thế nhưng tương lai sao xẹt của gã bị bóp bẹp dúm khi một đoạn băng kí tên "Oracle" được phát tán cho mọi kẻ ôm hi vọng ôm Dick Grayson.

Trong băng, Dick múa một mình trong căn nhà kho trống, nắng tràn qua cửa sổ trên cao khiến mặt tường sơn trắng sáng bừng. Vẫn điệu nhảy trên nền nhạc ấy, song chỉ người mù mới không nhận ra anh ta chỉ nhảy cho duy nhất một người. Tình yêu của Dick Grayson không phải thứ có thể cân đo hay chia sẻ -- nó nhiệt thành, chuyên nhất như tấm lòng anh ta giành cho khiêu vũ, nhưng say đắm hơn, dào dạt hơn, khiến cho cả không gian như rung động và mỗi nốt nhạc đều day rứt tâm hồn. Cuối băng, Dick quỳ một gối trước Jason, tóc quăn đẫm ướt và bờ vai che đi vật cầm trên tay, nhưng cụ thể ra sao người ngoài cũng không cần biết.

Nụ cười ấy chỉ gã được phép thấy mà thôi.

***

Dù đã lên tinh thần chán chê, giây phút Dick bấm chuông cửa Jason không muốn gì hơn là trèo lên mô-tô phóng thẳng ra Đại Tây Dương. Gã không muốn về biệt thự Wayne, đã thề sẽ không bao giờ quay trở lại, nhưng có lẽ Dick nói đúng, gã cần tạm biệt quá khứ trước khi đến với những khái niệm tươi sáng hơn, tỷ như "tuần trăng mật".

Cửa mở.

Jason suýt bóp nát tay Dick, nhưng bằng cách nào đó anh ta vẫn mỉm cười, chào hỏi Alfred và quay lại dùng ánh mắt trấn an gã như dỗ một đứa trẻ sợ người lạ. Cố ép mình thả lỏng, Jason chìa tay ra, hài lòng khi mắt lão già Wayne dừng đúng hai giây ở cái nhẫn trên ngón áp út gã.

"Bruce," gã gật đầu.

"Con trai," ông ta đáp.

Bức tường Jason cẩn thận xây lên suốt năm năm vỡ ra đánh "rắc".

"Thôi nào, hai người..." Dick nói, và chớp mắt sau, không hiểu bằng cách nào, gã đang quàng tay ôm Bruce cmn Wayne.

'Anh chết với tôi', gã nhép môi qua vai lão già.

Dick bật cười to, giòn tan như băng vỡ lúc xuân sang.

***

Bruce đã tạo ra gã của hiện tại, một phần trong Jason sẽ không bao giờ tha thứ.

Nhưng ông ta cũng cho gã Dick, và nhờ công trạng đó, gã có thể -- kiềm chế, cực kì kiên nhẫn, nghiến răng nghiến lợi -- _tạm_ chấp nhận việc ông ta bằng cách nào đó sinh ra một con quái vật và nhân bản vô tính được cháu ruột quỷ Sa-tăng.

"Tụi nó khuyết thiếu cảm giác an toàn," Dick vừa ngáp vừa nói khi gã chìa ra một đống máy quay mini giấu trong phòng. "Tuổi thơ không được quan tâm đầy đủ, cậu biết đấy."

"...Hẳn thế." Jason đáp, khoé mắt co giật.

Dick đã thiu thiu ngủ lại khi bất thần, 102 cân cơ bắp của quán quân quyền anh rơi cái ịch lên người anh.

"Tôi nghĩ lại rồi," Jason cười đểu cáng, đè lại tiếng phản kháng của Dick để chỉ cho anh đống camera gã vừa lắp lại khắp quanh giường. "Bọn nhỏ thích thì cứ cho chúng xem, coi như giáo dục giới tính miễn phí, phải không Dickie?"

Dick còn chưa hết ú ớ; Jason quay đầu nhìn thẳng vào ống kính như trong The Office, môi nhếch lên một nụ cười lộ sạch răng nanh.

"Tao chấp chúng mày dùng thủ đoạn -- cứ coi đây là lời cảnh báo!"

End ψ(｀∇´)ψ.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment fic.

Họ len lỏi dưới hai hàng cây chăng đèn và lấp lánh dây kim tuyến, bước trượt của Dick bay bướm như dòng chảy một con sông. Họ đều đeo găng nên nắm tay càng xiết chặt; gò má đỏ bừng vì lạnh của Dick lấp ló dưới chiếc khăn choàng. Anh ta đi giày pa-tanh cũng uyển chuyển như múa trên sân khấu, chả bù đống cơ bắp dày cui của gã phải loạng choạng hai mươi phút mới giữ được thăng bằng. Cười đứt ruột xong, Dick quyết định tặng gã một tour tàu nhanh miễn phí qua Central Park, chả phải làm gì ngoài đứng yên cho anh ta kéo đi.

Thú nhận luôn: Jason cóc nhớ cảnh vật hai bên ra sao. Tầm mắt gã chỉ lấp đầy một thứ.

Đến khoảng sân gần tượng đài Tchaikovski, Dick bất thần cua lại, hào hứng chỉ chỗ nào đó sau vai gã.

“Con sóc! Con sóc vừa nhảy qua kìa! Cậu thấy không?!”

Jason để quán tính xô mình ngay tới, nắm chặt eo Dick và họ xoay tròn, xoay tròn. Dick hốt hoảng một giây, rồi nhận ra gã đang đùa, anh ta cười phá lên, cố giãy khỏi vòng tay gã. Jason xiết chặt hơn. Dick ngẩng đầu, ánh mắt họ gặp nhau, vòng quay chậm dần biến không gian xung quanh thành một vùng trời đầy sao mờ ảo.

Nửa mảnh trời xanh trong mắt Dick từ từ rợp ngủ dưới chớp mi dày.

Jason hấp tấp tháo găng nhét vào túi áo, để bàn tay to bản và ấm sực của gã ôm mặt Dick được gần hơn…”

***

[Hai đứa bị nhìn thấy. Mấy hôm sau Dick bị chặn đường đánh hội đồng, nằm viện hai tuần trả về nhà. Barbara đến thăm.]

“Nhìn Barbara Gordon ngồi cạnh cửa sổ lúc hoàng hôn, Jason không thể quyết tóc chị ta hay mặt trời đỏ rực rỡ hơn.

Chị và Dick ngồi rất gần nhau, thỉnh thoảng ghé sát tai thì thầm, rúc rích cười, sự thân thiết chỉ có ở hai người bạn thân đã từng chung chăn gối. Dick kể với gã họ đã thử làm người yêu, rất nhiều lần, nhưng có lẽ tình yêu giữa họ là một thứ gì đó khác. Jason hiểu điều đó. Gã không ghen, chỉ mang cảm giác của một món đồ nát vỡ đứng trước hai thứ gì hoàn mỹ đến xa vời.

Đợi Dick ngủ say, Gordon ra hiệu cho gã. Jason đợi chị ghì tay chuyển người sang sô-pha, sau đó gã cẩn thận xếp xe lăn, bê nó xuống đoạn cầu thang hẹp té của căn hộ gã và Dick thuê.

Gordon nhẹ hơn gã tưởng, có lẽ vì cơ chân đã tiêu đi gần hết. Gã quấn tấm khăn giữ ấm quanh đùi chị, coi chừng từng bước chân, còn Gordon có vẻ đã quen việc đôi lúc cần người khác bế qua bế lại. Xuống đến tầng một, gã đặt chị vào ghế đã mở sẵn, đứng chờ chị xếp chân và dàn chăn ngay ngắn trên đùi.

“Ban nãy,” Gordon nói, “cậu không đỡ tôi lên ghế bành.”

Gã chắp tay sau lưng, chợt cảm thấy mình như một đứa trẻ đang bị cô giáo quở.

“Tôi chờ sẵn, nhưng chị không nhờ.”

Gordon cân nhắc gã sau gọng kính. Vài giây sau, chân mày chị giãn ra.

“Tôi hiểu vì sao Dick chọn cậu rồi.”

Jason ngẩng đầu lên.

“Người khiến tôi ghen ở đây là Dick đấy, nhóc.”

Để lại một cái nháy mắt qua vai, chị lăn xe ra cửa.”

***

[Còn khúc thằng Jay tìm bọn đánh Dick dằn mặt, Tim che dấu cảnh sát cho. Rồi Tim thuê Jay xử lý vài đối thủ (thằng Jay từng là mobster), đổi lại giúp Jay thoát khỏi tổ chức đứng sau chuỗi sàn đấu ngầm. Jay cầm tiền đưa Dick trốn đi Oregon, Dick mở trường dạy múa và Jay mở garage.]


End file.
